Some peripherals for gaming software include motion sensing devices that transmit, to a gaming console, information representative of movement, and direction of the movement, of the peripheral. For example, a peripheral may be used to simulate a bat in a video game, wherein the ball is hit by using the peripheral to mimic the movement of a bat at the right moment. Some peripherals include feedback force devices, such as a piezoelectric element, that are used to vibrate the peripheral at particular moments to increase the simulation experience.
The goal for many gaming peripherals is to be small and light enough to be easily held in the hand. Many peripherals are also wireless, which places a greater emphasis on minimizing power consumption because of the limited battery power. Accordingly, these size, weight and power constraints limit the types of motors, piezoelectric or similar kinetic elements that can be used to provide feedback elements to the user.
Therefore, there exists a need for a gaming peripheral which simulates actual physical events with more realistic force and motion, while maintaining the peripheral in a form pleasing to a player.